


Black Melody

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble basado en un art, propuesto en facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Melody

 

 

 

—Padalecki. —El hombre enfrente de él le calibró con ojos fríos antes de indicarle el camino con un gesto seco. Debería doblarle la edad, pero todavía conseguía intimidarle, sin embargo en aquellos cuatro años, Jared había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era que mostrar debilidad equivalía a convertirse en un blanco fácil. Mientras seguía al guardaespaldas por el pasillo, se obligó a enderezar la columna y poner su mejor cara de póker, al fin tenía al alcance de la mano eso que tanto le había costado: la venganza.

 

Estudió la carpeta mientras giraba la tarjeta de memoria entre los dedos. Harris le observaba desde detrás de su escritorio. La madera de palisandro del mobiliario despedía un intenso aroma que le revolvía un poco el estómago, o en realidad, lo que le producía aquella intensa sensación de asco era mirar aquellas fotos. No es que no le hubiese visto en todo ese tiempo, pero por alguna razón, aquella última instantánea le había hecho contener el aliento.

 

Los años le habían tratado bien, pensó ausente, pasando un dedo por el lujoso papel desde el que Jensen le miraba con el violín en la mano. Un poco más mayor, mucho más atractivo si cabía. Jared parpadeó cuando las imágenes del pasado se mezclaron con las del presente, tan vividas como si de nuevo tuviese diecisiete años y hubiese regresado a casa aquel verano. Las noches tibias y su hermana sonriendo, su prometido tras ella, meciéndola entre sus brazos fuertes, dedos esbeltos que proclamaban su talento a ojos vista, pecas y labios criminales. Lánguidas tardes en la galería, mientras las cigarras inundaban el cálido ambiente con sus cantos y Jensen les deleitaba con su música. Después vinieron los minutos a escondidas y ese primer beso en mitad de ninguna parte, con la lengua de Jensen convirtiéndole en su esclavo. Ni queriendo era capaz de borrar la majestuosa visión del músico a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, cabalgándole con abandono, la espalda arqueada, la imagen misma del hedonismo.

 

—¿Algún problema Padalecki? —El empresario cortó el puro con meticulosa pulcritud antes de encender una larga cerilla. El aroma del habano impregnó la ya sobrecargada atmósfera mientras Jared hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no deshacer los azulados zarcillos de humo—. Me han dicho que eres el mejor.

 

Cerró la carpeta y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Esa noche su hermana les había descubierto y la vida en su familia dejó de ser lo que era. Esa noche fue el mismo Jared quien la encontró, todavía con el cuerpo tibio, las muñecas abiertas. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre le perseguía todavía, porque podía ver el rojo sobre sus manos, como aquella noche. Sabía que Jensen había jugado con los dos, con el prestigio del nombre de su padre y como que había un mañana, Jared siempre había tenido claro que tarde o temprano, el músico acabaría rehaciendo su vida, porque, para empezar, los Padalecki nunca habían significado nada, sólo un peldaño más, ni siquiera el más importante.

 

 

Durante esos años Jared había vivido por y para aquel instante, si para conseguirlo había tenido que tirar por la ventana su integridad, «su humanidad», bien, eso era lo de menos. Aquella lejana madrugada de verano, con las manos manchadas con la sangre de su hermana y el sabor de Jensen en los labios, se había hecho una sencilla promesa: él tenía que pagar, los dos tenían que pagar.

 

—No quiero que quede ningún rastro de ese hijo de puta —continuó Harris, con el mismo odio que Jared alimentaba desde hacía cuatro años brillando en su mirada—. Danneel está muerta, pero no le quiero cerca de mi nieta.

 

Jared asintió, recordando las imágenes de la pareja con la pequeña. Plantar las pruebas que inculpaban a Jensen había sido tan fácil que era insultante. Saber que era feliz, intolerable. Así que deshacerse de la mujer sólo había sido una baja más en aquella batalla, un mal menor. Nada que Ackles no mereciese.

 

—Nadie sospechará nada —aseguró mirándose las uñas. Ignorando que todavía era capaz de sentir lo caliente y espesa que era la sangre de su hermana. Ignorando cuanto le había dolido que Jensen no les hubiese querido a ninguno de los dos.

 

—Eso espero, le quiero fuera de la vida de JJ.

 

—Cuente con ello. —Levantó la mano y recogió los objetos sin molestarse en ofrecer siquiera un simbólico apretón. En aquel tipo de negocio, las muestras de cortesía eran innecesarias. Sabía que en aquel instante Harris estaba haciendo una transferencia a una de sus cuentas privadas. Ese simple gesto había sellado su futuro y el de Jensen, o quizás, la ausencia de él, se dijo con una risa sin rastro de humor. Mientras el mismo tipo de antes le guiaba hasta el coche que le esperaba, Jared se permitió de nuevo rememorar una de aquellas noches, con Jensen sobre su cuerpo, la luz de la luna iluminándole, Jared había sido sólo un niño enamorado, ridículo, incapaz de hacerse cargo de sus propios actos.

 

Había llegado la hora pagar.

 

—Nos vemos pronto Jen —musitó entre dientes, recorriendo con las yemas aquella foto. Si se esforzaba, aún era capaz de reconocer la melodía del violín, el olor del sexo y del sudor impregnándole la piel, cada poro. Se preguntó si le estaría esperando, o si ya le habría olvidado.


End file.
